1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are alternately laminated, and a plurality of terminal electrodes which are arranged on outer surfaces of the multilayer body while being electrically connected to the respective inner electrodes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-299152).
For example, the above-mentioned multilayer capacitor is built in a power circuit of LSI, and is used for regulating fluctuations in voltage accompanying abrupt changes in current, so as to stabilize the power circuit.